


the tenderness of falling in love.

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	the tenderness of falling in love.

love was never his thing. he knew how to-- he was human, after all. but it didn't come easily. with his parents, they were always there for him. until they weren't. with his mom gone and his dad always typing away at his computer, sal was left to confide in larry. he didn't like going to larry's so often, always fearing that he was bothering his friend. but both lisa and larry welcomed sal into their home whenever he came over. soon enough, he was practically living there, spending the night whenever he could.  
summer came around, and sal had asked his dad if he could stay with larry over the course of it. he said yes, so sal packed his stuff and moved to larry's room. lisa was more than pleased with the idea of sal staying for the summer. larry hadn't had many good friends before sal, and as soon as the blue haired boy moved in, so did larry's friend group form. sal, ashley, todd, larry.. the four were always there for each other.  
larry almost cried of happiness when he came into his room and saw sal and his stuff. he'd been harboring a small crush on the boy for a while now, and could never find the right time to express it. not that he really wanted to, the fear of ruining the deep friendship the two had formed was... overwhelming. maybe one day.

"hey. sal, could you pass me my blue paint?" larry was painting again, though sal didn't know what. his friend insisted on it being a surprise. sal leaned over and grabbed the tube of blue paint that was sitting on the nightstand and handed it to larry. the boy said a quick "thanks" and continued painting.  
sal didn't know when he dozed off. it was some time in between larry playing some sanity's fall song and him humming the lyrics as he painted. it was cute, how much larry loved the band. sal would be lying if he said they weren't good. they really were, and whenever sal heard them he thought of larry. he always thought of larry; his long hair, always slightly greasy but so much like him. his music taste, metal, usually, but occasionally softer things he played later in the night. his long nose that was slightly pointed at the tip, but beautiful, just like him. his personality, something that sal had loved as soon as he met the other. larry, in sal's eyes, was perfect. amazing, beautiful. any good word sal could come up with. larry was just so... larry.  
sal woke up to see that it was around 10pm. the flashing lights on the bedside clock read 10:36. it was the weekend, so they could've stayed up as late as they wanted, but one look off the side of the bed revealed larry, sleeping on the floor.  
sal shook larry awake. he felt guilty for hogging the bed from him.  
"huh...? oh sal. you're awake. i was wondering when you'd get up." larry rubbed his tired eyes, yawning. his voice was caked with sleep.  
sal sighed. "get up here, you doof. it's not fair that i get the bed and you sleep on the floor. especially since it's your bed."  
larry climbed up onto the bed with sal, saying something about how he didn't want to disturb him. which was impossible. sal loved everything larry did, they were best friends after all. even if he secretly wanted more.  
they fell asleep again together, sal in larry's arms.

sal woke up a few hours later, shaking. he was crying, he realized. a nightmare. he slipped out of larry's arms that were loosely wrapped around his waist and mid-section. his mask was still firmly in place since he had never taken it off. he never takes it off in front of people. ash was the one of the very few people to have ever seen his face, and the two of them never brought it up again.  
he walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. the smooth prothetic that everyone was so used to seeing looked back at him. he reached to unclasp it. it's not like anyone else was up.  
there was a soft knock on the door that sal didn't hear. it creaked open before sal could put the mask back on and he was face to face with larry.  
sal froze up and pulled his shirt up to cover the scarred flesh that was his face. he hated showing people. he hated it so much and now his best friend knew what he looked like.  
"i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. i'll leave i-" he started talking, fast. larry put a finger up to his lips and brought sal into a tight hug. "i didn't want you to see. i was so afraid you would be disgusted or something or-" he cut himself off and tried to calm his breathing. having a panic attack wouldn't be good.  
larry pulled away from the hug and placed a soft kiss on sal's forehead. "it's okay, sal. i think you look really good, pretty metal, y'know?" he chuckled softly. "... can i touch it?" he asked, careful not to cross any boundaries. sal nodded, a quick bob of his head. larry ran his fingers down his face, across his cheek, under his eyes.  
a thumb found its way to sal's bottom lip and smoothed over it. sal's breath hitched, and he could almost swear his face flushed. larry's voice came in a gentle whisper, so low sal almost missed it;  
"can i kiss you?"  
sal responded by wrapping his arms around larry's neck and standing on his tip toes, placing his lips against larry's. the other wrapped his arms around sal's waist and pulled him up. sal broke the kiss to take a breath, leaning his head onto larry's shoulder. "c'mon, let's go back to bed." he muttered quietly. larry nodded and picked sal up, carrying him back to his room.

once they got settled in, larry grabbed the covers and pulled them up. the basement was still pretty cold, even in the summer. but with the blankets, it was perfect. larry draped an arm around sal's waist, pulling him in slightly. the other rubbed his cheek. every now and then, he would place a gentle kiss to sal's lips and he would giggle and pull larry closer and kiss him again. this was all they ever wanted.  
sal wasn't used to love, but when it came to larry, everything was so easy. smooth and soft, quiet. protective. larry would do anything for sal, and sal would to anything for larry.

"i love you, sally face." there was a pause, then; "i love you too, larry face."  
and then they slept, and for once, sal didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
